


No Peace

by Chumvi



Series: The Quartz Family [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidents, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Humor, Animals, Babysitting, Bad Ending, Bands, Baseball, Beds, Birthdays, Broken Bones, Bugs & Insects, Coma, Crystal Gems, F/M, Family Drama, Fights, Foster Care, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Happy, HumanAU, Minor Canonical Character(s), Nonbinary Character, Pets, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Therapy, Trees, Twins, Vacation, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumvi/pseuds/Chumvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is 12 and struggling with IED. She doesn't want to hurt people, but the violent outbursts just happen. Lapis and Peridot are her sisters. Rose Quartz is all there mother. They all have their struggles. There is indeed no peace in the quartz family. AU. Slowish updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If your reading this you probably don't even know me, so I'm not going to say that "I have a new story for you guys" crap. Anyways, this is a huge AU. so, yeah.
> 
> Song For This Chapter: Kdrew- Bullseye

“Leave me alone! I will punch you!” Jasper screamed at her desperate mother, Rose Quartz. “You got to take your pills, Jasper!” Rose Quartz shot back. Jasper pushed her mother away and ran to her room. Her mother had many children. Peridot, Jasper, Lapis, and the baby she was pregnant with. 

Rose quartz had a friend with a child named Amethyst. And had no other children. There were Ruby and Sapphire, Rose Quartz’s neighbor. Ruby and Sapphire had one kid, Garnet, Garnet never enjoyed Rose’s kids’ company.

Jasper slammed her door shut. Peridot was sitting on the top bunk of their bunk bed, reading a book. Peridot looked up at her 12-year-old fuming sister. This happened often. Jasper had a condition, a condition that made her have violent outbursts, or also called “Intermittent explosive disorder”. 

Jasper flopped on her bed. Peridot had a broken arm, glasses, and loved to read books. Jasper punched her pillow violently until it broke. She breathed heavily. Jasper had the bad kind of IED Criterion A2.

People say that you could cure the mental illness by raising your child correctly, which is not true. It's a mental illness, not some choice. “Jasper…. Mom needs you to take your pills…. It is for your IED” Peridot said.

Jasper punched the bottom of her bunk. “Ow…” Peridot said, irritated. Peridot climbed down her ladder, that let people on the floor get on the top bunk. Peridot’s feet hit the cold glossed wooden floor. 

She looked for her mother. “Mommy?” Peridot screamed. “Yes, Sweetie?” Rose Quartz said. “Jasper tore her pillow and refuses to take her medicine,” Peridot told her mother. “I know, she does this a lot,” Rose told her thirteen-year-old daughter.

“I know, but it's going to get better.” Peridot gave her mother a big smile. “Anyways, what’s for supper?” Peridot asked. “Spaghetti, Lapis’ favorite” Rose replied. Lapis usually stayed in her room, and never was social, but she sometimes talked to Garnet.

Peridot’s smile turned wider. With Jasper, it was horrible. “I can’t believe what I did….” Jasper told herself. “I destroyed my own pillow!” Jasper gasped. She knew she was sorta overreacting. The insides of her pillow were all over her mattress.

Jasper was calmed down. She got up. The touch of the cold floor sent chills up her spine. She walked over to the brown door. She opened it , and she walked over to Lapis’ room. She opened the door to see Lapis and Peridot talking, happily.

They turned around to see the middle child, Jasper. Lapis was the youngest, being 11 years old. “Hey, guys, could I hang out with you guys… I mean we are sisters” Jasper said, scratching her neck.

 

“This is kinda a private moment between us,” Lapis told her older sister. Jasper nodded and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Jasper walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. “Sweetie, could you tell Lapis and Peridot that the spaghetti is ready,” Rose Quartz told her young daughter. 

Rose kissed her forehead. “I will Mommy” Jasper replied, giggling. This was one of the rare moments where Jasper wasn’t screaming or yelling. Jasper quickly ran over to Lapis’ bedroom and knocked on it. “Dinner is ready!” Jasper screamed.

“Coming!” Peridot and Lapis both said in unison. Jasper walked over to her mother and helped her set the table. Jasper sat on her chair. “I have an announcement to make,there,” Rose told her children. Everyone looked up their plates. “What is it?” Lapis spoke. “We are going to foster some children, ” Rose said.

“What!?” Peridot screamed. Everyone turned to Peridot. “I don't want another sibling! I don't want us to get multiple foster children” Peridot said. “Peridot, Rub, and Sapphire fostered Garnet before they adopted her, so I thought it was a good idea to get some foster children,” Rose Quartz told her birth daughter.

“Did Dad approve this?” Lapis asked. “Yes, he did actually” Rose told her children. “When will the Foster People be here to interview you?” Lapis continued. “They interviewed before School ended, while you were at school” Rose announced.

“They said we could foster 2 young girls around Lapis’ and Jasper’s age. They will come in 11 days” Rose Quartz told her children. Peridot was in awe. Rose handed Jasper 2 papers. It had the children they were going to foster’s information.

Paper #1:  
Name: Blue  
Age:10 ½  
Height: 4’’6  
Weight: 87lbs  
Description: Black hair with blue tips. Loves to wear a long transparent blue dress. Came from an abusive family along with her older sister, Pearl

Paper #2  
Name:Pearl  
Age:11 1/2  
Height: 4”9  
Weight: 93 lbs  
Description: has tan hair. Loves blue. Came from an abusive family along with Blue.

Jasper passed down the foster papers to the others. They all nodded, well Peridot gave an angry glare. Everyone discussed the issue, Peridot finally gave in. And that's how the night ended.


	2. Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Peridot meet 5 young girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. I had this written before I posted this story but... I'll just add it 30 minutes later. I'm lazy
> 
> Song For This Chapter: Owl City- Fireflies

Peridot screamed at Jasper to wake up. “School, Jasper! First day of School!” Peridot yelled into her younger sister's ear. Jasper was annoyed at her sister's behavior. Peridot had complaining about the foster children touching her stuff.

 

Jasper fell off her bunk and sluggishly got ready for school. “Why couldn't school start in 10 years..” Jasper complained. Jasper walked to the kitchen, where Peridot happily poured milk into her cereal.

 

“Of course  _ she _ would be happy about school” Jasper complained. Lapis was making pancakes for herself. Lapis had hatred in her eyes, hatred for school. They went to a normal public school, called The Beach City middle school. 

 

Jasper grabbed the waffle iron. She poured in batter. Rose was resting while because she was pregnant. Jasper flipped the waffle iron so it would be evenly cooked. 

 

“I have baseball practice after school. Tell Mom” Lapis told her siblings. “Where at?” Peridot asked. “Next that old barn on Mane Street” Lapis told her sisters. “Okay, I'll tell her” Peridot replied.

 

The girls finished breakfast. Peridot hid her stuff, ten days early. The girls headed off to school. They arrived at school. They saw there “in-arms” cousin Sourcream and waved. 

 

Jasper looked at her schedule:

**First Period: Math**

Jasper groaned, her least favorite subject  _ first _ .

**Second Period: Science**

**Third Period: History**

**Fourth Period: Lunch and Recess**

**Fifth Period: Study Hall**

**Sixth Period: P.E**

**Seventh Period: Art**

**Eighth Period: Reading**

**Ninth Period: Chorus**

 

Jasper didn't mind her classes, besides Math. Jasper went to her locker and put her useless stuff in it. She walked to Math. She at down in her chair. “Today class, we have a transfer student, class this is Pearl” Mr. Onyx announced.

 

Jasper gasped.  _ Pearl.. As in my future foster sister… She looks exactly like the picture in the paper…  _ Jasper thought. Pearl sat down in the back of the class, next to Garnet. Garnet and Pearl started talking. Jasper listened to the teacher blab about negative 3 and other negative numbers.

 

Jasper timidly wrote down in her notebook. An hour later the bell rang. Jasper quickly shoved her things in her backpack, not paying attention to anyone around her. Pearl walked pass her and said, “You should really organize your backpack” 

 

“Leave me alone, Pearl” Jasper yelled angrily. Pearl smirked at herself.  _ That evil ballerina...that's my soon to be foster sister  _ Jasper thought to herself.

 

**With Lapis**

 

Lapis slumped in her chair. She hated geometry. “Class, we have a transfer student, Class this is Blue” Mr. Yellowtail said. Despite what he said, no one understood what he said. Luckily, Sour Cream translated it on the chalkboard. Lapis knew the girl was her soon foster sister.

 

Blue walked over to the last row, and sat in the right corner.  Lapis hated her classes for the rest of the day.

 

**Baseball Practice**

Now she was at baseball practice next to the barn. Jasper and Peridot sat on a bench. Peridot was waving her hand fastly at Lapis while Jaspet munched on a bag of chips.

 

Lapis laughed at Peridot’s actions. Lapis ran onto the field and went up to bat. Jasper and Peridot started to talk. “How was your day, Peridot?” Jasper asked. “Horrible! This girl named Amethyst kept touching my desk and my stuff!” Peridot yelled.

 

“Peridot, calm down…” Jasper asked. “Fine… Hey, have you ever been inside the barn?” Peridot asked her 12-year-old sister. “Nope.. Not in the mood to” Jasper replied. “C’mon, it will be fun!”  Peridot said. “Fine… But we're going to get in trouble…” Jasper told Peridot

 

“Since when is the big bad Jasper worried about getting into trouble?” Peridot said. “Since when does Peridot want to go into the barn?” Jasper shot back. Peridot gave an angry glare and said “Good point”. 

 

The two siblings got up from the bench. The two walked to the barn. They opened the barn doors. They saw five short 12-year-olds doing homework“Gah!” One of with hair covering there right eye screamed., working on homework. Jasper gawked at the sight. One of the 12 year olds looked up. “Gah!” she screamed.

 

“Sorry” Peridot said. “It's fine” One of them told 

“Sorry!” Peridot apologized. “It's okay!” One screamed worriedly. “What are your guys names?” Jasper asked. “I’m Army” one spoke up. Army had a burn on there shoulder.. “So… What are your names?” Jasper spoke up. “I’m Army” One with a birthmark on there shoulder said. “I’m Leggy, Army’s my twin sister” One with a birthmark on there leg said. 

 

“I'm Navy” one with a hole cut into their shirt said. “I'm Doc and this is Eyeball” one with glasses said. “We all do homework in here, I guess we're the homework squad” Leggy giggled.

 

Jasper nodded. She finally understood why they were in the barn, just for privacy. Peridot had an idea. “How about you go play baseball with Lapis?” Peridot told the homework squad. 

 

Leggy gave a confused look. “Lapis? Who that?” Leggy said confusedly. “Our sister” Jasper replied. The homework squad all nodded. They all walked out of the barn, all reading to play. Lapis was still batting.

 

Nepheline threw the ball. Lapis hit it as hard as she could. Home Run. Posnjakite, Hiddenite, and Milky Quartz all roared with cheers. The Homework Squad all smiled brightly. Jasper and Peridot yelled,” That’s my Lapis!” 

 

Lapis ran 2 bases. The Homework Squad joined them after awhile. A couple hours passed. Jasper sat on the bench, exhausted. She grabbed Peridot’s phone, that sat next to her, and looked at the time. 7:30. “Guys! Mom is probably worried about us! We should really get home” Jasper yelled to her siblings.

 

Lapis got up and told Jasper, “Could I at least get dressed into my dress. These team uniforms are uncomfortable”. Jasper nodded. Peridot walked over, dripping in sweat and plopped down next to Jasper.

 

Jasper was disgusted that she was so sweaty and getting sweat on her. “Lapis is getting dressed in the barn, to have some privacy” Jasper told her sweaty sister. Peridot nodded. Lapis came out, now in her bright blue dress. 

 

“Let’s go” Jasper said. Jasper then turned to the Homework Squad, as they were sitting in a circle and talking on the other side of the court. “You guys going to leave with a parent or something?” She asked.

 

“We’re going to ride our bikes to our houses”  Navy said. Jasper nodded. Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis started walking to there house. Then the night ended when they got home.


End file.
